Story Critic: Code Lyoko
by RocketShark216
Summary: A collection of reviews of stories from the Code Lyoko archive. If you have a favorite Code Lyoko Fanfiction you'd like me to critique, tell me. Also the main reason I'm doing this is for the purposes of SATIRE and COMEDY so if I give your story a bad review and you send me an angry review/pm where you complain like a little kid I will laugh mercilessly at your stupidity.
1. notcreativeenoughtomakeone

**Story Critic: Code Lyoko Chapter 1: notcreativeenoughtomakeone**

**AN: Hey guys, I'm here with something a little bit different. I got this idea from an author by the name of Fantom Fiction. He had this story where he reviewed stories in the TAWOG archive, and he reviewed my story TAWOG: The High School Years. It got me thinking that I should try to do the same thing with the Code Lyoko archive. I hope you enjoy this! Shout-out to Fantom Fiction for giving me the inspiration. Enjoy! Review telling me what stories I should review next.**

Story: As You Wish by notcreativeenoughtomakeone

Alright, let's take a look at one of my favorite stories on the archive. I'll be taking a look at this story from a few different angles and critiquing it in a few different categories, such as Plot, Format, Grammar, and Overall Appeal, after all I will give a final verdict. Alright, let's do this.

Plot

As You Wish has an AMAZING plot. The basic idea is that Yumi and William start dating and Ulrich goes over to her house to attempt to change her mind, but she gets angry and tells him she hopes he dies. Ulrich then ends up in the hospital after he is hit by a car on the way home. Yumi soon learns he has amnesia and after spending a few weeks telling Ulrich about his life she discovers that Ulrich could've possibly intended to get ran over. She then takes it upon herself to take care of him out of sympathy, and she starts to fall for him after a while. The main plot line in the story is BRILLIANT, Ulrich and Yumi's relationship is very realistic. For example, unlike other stories on where the main characters hook up in chapter 2, the relationship between these two plays out at a normal speed. There's also this brilliant sub-plot/side story involving Xana and the Lyoko Warriors finally settling their issues by fusing Xana with Yumi and Ulrich's DNA to create Zack, a character who I kinda didn't like at first but then grew on me eventually. Now, there's only one thing I can't STAND about the plot: The Ending. I won't spoil it for people who haven't read it, but the ending is one of the saddest endings I've ever seen, and even though the author took the liberty of writing an alternate ending, it isn't really that different. If you can't tolerate stories that don't have a hunky dory/main characters are together/everyone is happy kind of endings, you're not gonna like this one.

Format

As You Wish has a very straightforward, extremely simple format. The dialogue is easy to read and locations, objects, and events are described with just the PERFECT amount of detail. The author takes the time to explain what things look like and how things happen without crossing the line of having too extreme detail. I never had a moment where I couldn't read this story.

Grammar

There's really not much to say about the grammar, despite me being the total Grammar-Nazi that I am. All I can say is that, 98% of the time, the grammar in this story is correct.

Overall Appeal

As You Wish is a very great story, but it doesn't really have what it takes to appeal to everyone. Sure, it has a little something for everyone, drama, romance, action, and humor, but for the most part the author keeps everything in drama mode for the entirety of the story; so if you're a huge fan of drama, then this is the story for you.

Final Verdict

So, after calculating ratings for the categories of Plot, Format, Grammar, Overall Appeal, and my personal enjoyment, and then having those ratings smashed together after getting intentionally ran over by a car, I have reached a final rating of 7/10. As You Wish is spot on in the plot department but as far as appeal goes, it takes a certain kind of person to enjoy it. If you're a fan of the show I defiantly recommend that you at least read the first four chapters or so before deciding whether or not to continue. Also once you've read this, there's a spinoff titled Human 101 that's actually pretty good as well.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed, if you have a certain Code Lyoko story you'd like me to review, leave a review telling me the name of the story and the author of said story. Until next time, always remember to tip your waiters, flirt with your waitresses, and protect the environment. **


	2. SonicNerd

**Story Critic: Code Lyoko Chapter 2: SonicNerd**

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 2! Enjoy!**

Story: The New Kid on Campus by SonicNerd

Alright, if you've read the first chapter, you know the drill. So, without any meaningless formalities, let's begin!

Plot:

I attempted to read this, but I couldn't get past the first chapter. Seriously, this is like the Code Lyoko version of My Immortal.(**If you've never heard of it, My Immortal is a Harry Potter fanfiction which is infamous for being extremely short and extremely hard to read due to a lack of a good format. Seriously, I gave up a year or two ago.**) Anyway, after reading the first chapter 20 times, I've finally managed to figure out the plot of this story. I think. The story begins with Jeremey receiving a text from Aelita. He then meets her outside where she tells him that she thinks they should just be friends, breaking his heart. And then there's a new student. Okay, in a nutshell, the new student is supposed to be XANA in human form…like Zack from As You Wish…but that's the only thing this story has in common. I would've read more, but I didn't want to die at age 15. Seriously, just TRY to read this.

Format:

The format of New Kid on Campus is TERRIBLE. Everything is all smashed together, there aren't any spaces in-between paragraphs, and there's an extreme lack of punctuation. If you're reading this, I have a bit of advice for you, SonicNerd. There's this thing called a space bar. USE IT! The HORRENDOUS format is the biggest reason I only read chapter one.

Grammar:

There is none. I think SonicNerd should've waited until he learned how to properly speak English before writing this. There is no way to read this without hurting your brain. There are so many sentences that I had to read twice before I got what he was trying to say.

Overall Appeal:

I can't recommend this to ANYONE. Sure, it's a good idea for a plot, XANA being human is a GREAT plot device, and it made As You Wish so awesome. So this should be awesome too, right? Well, there's one problem. The guy who wrote As You Wish knew how to type. New Kid on Campus reads like it was written by a six year old who's never been on a computer before. The only reason this would ever appeal to anyone is the humor. Not the humor in the story, I don't think there is any, but there might, I'll have to check. I mean the humor in how badly the story is written. Don't read this. I'm begging you.

Final Verdict

So, after calculating ratings based on the categories Plot, Format, Grammar, Overall Appeal, and my personal enjoyment, and then having those ratings smashed together by a lack of spacing on a Word document I had a six year old who can't use a keyboard type up, I have decided to award this story the following rating of 1/10. The plot of New Kid on Campus is a good idea, but its potential is wasted by the way the author wrote it. It's completely lacking in spacing, proper grammar, proper spelling, and any punctuation. The only reason this story got the rating it got WAS the fact that it's so horribly written that it's funny. I laughed for SIX HOURS after reading this. Anyone who doesn't follow my advice and reads this pile of shit is LITERALLY dead to me. Don't read this. I'm begging you. have decided to award this story the following rating of 1/10. The plot of New Kid on Campus is document,


	3. theAmericanRevolution

**Story Critic: Code Lyoko Chapter 3: the American Revolution**

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 3 since you guys are really liking this story! Also, if anyone knows about any Code Lyoko one shots, tell me. I'd like to have something quick and easy to review while I finish reading the SUPER LONG stories people keep suggesting. Alright, enjoy.**

Story: Silent Night by the American Revolution

Alright, before I get right to it, I'd just like to say something. I am not responsible for anything that happens to you after reading this review. However, I will make you feel better by saying this: this story gave me nightmares too. Alright, let's begin.

Plot

The plot of Silent Night is very simple and…disturbing. To put it in a nutshell, Yumi and Ulrich were dating but she fell in love with Odd and broke up with Ulrich before getting pregnant by Odd. Odd then moved in with Yumi, and Ulrich has been missing ever since he found out. The story then begins with Yumi getting out of the shower to the sound of…nothing. She hears nothing but complete and utter silence, save for the quiet sound of Christmas carolers. She then hears her mother and father being shot to death before she is grabbed by a mysterious figure, who turns out to be Ulrich. It becomes increasingly clear that Ulrich is the killer and Yumi screams for Odd, but Ulrich explains that he killed Odd before telling Yumi that he will spare her if she aborts the baby and runs away with him. She refuses, and Ulrich kills her. Seriously, that's the WHOLE plot. I know, it's disturbing. And short. And horrible. Seriously, there are SEVERAL things wrong with this story. Like, why the hell would Yumi and Odd hook up?! Did anyone think this through?! And on the other hand, why would someone right a horror story where someone just kills 5 people and then it just ends? Seriously?!

Format

The format of Silent Night is simple. It's spaced out, easy to read, and just to sum it up, a good format.

Grammar

The grammar is spot on. There wasn't a single thing I couldn't read the way the author intended. Perfect.

Overall Appeal

This story is…well, it's slightly appealing. I mean, it reels you in right away with its summary. There are three things you learn about the story just by reading the summary. It takes place on one night, five people die, and the murderer's motive is…crazy passion. It tells you all you need to know without telling you too much. But the actual story suffers from the exact same thing that made you read it in the first place. The fact that it DOES NOT give you much detail. It just says "Welcome to the story. Here's Yumi. She's pregnant. She's with Odd. Ulrich is mad. He kills everybody. The end." It's short and disappointing, which is a shame, because I love the concept, even though I think that Yumi and Odd are usually only paired together in crackfics. This is the biggest disappointment I've ever seen. This is more disappointing then when you wake up on Christmas morning and you think the biggest present under the tree is the thing you wanted the most but then it turns out to be a bunch of clothes.

Final Verdict:

So, after calculating ratings based on Plot, Format, Grammar, Overall Appeal, and my level of personal enjoyment, and then having those ratings horrible murdered and squished together in a mass grave, I have decided to award Silent Night with the following rating of 5/10. While it's a great idea for a story, it's so short and rushed that it doesn't rise up to its full potential. It's sad really, and while I applaud the author for both the cool concept and for the effort, but I really wish it was more detailed.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Remember to suggest a Code Lyoko story to review. Until next time, I will TTYL!**


	4. Dr Jeremiah

**Story Critic: Code Lyoko Chapter 4: Dr. Jeremiah**

**AN: Hey guys, I'm here, with another story review! I'm still reading the long stories you guys have requested, so today I'm reviewing another one-shot. I promise once I finish reading the long stories you guys have requested I will critique them, but for now I be critiquing random one-shots to pass the time. Alright, here we go!**

Story: Not Expected, but not Unpleasant by Dr. Jeremiah

Alright, this one's a little strange. It's A JeremeyXYumi story. So, is this a stupid pairing that doesn't make for good stories? Or is it a diamond in the rough that needs to be brought to light? Well we'll never find out unless we critique it, so let's crack this puppy open and see what it has to offer.

Plot

The plot of this story is very basic. Jeremey and Aelita are going through a spat, and eventually Aelita breaks the relationship off. And then…Jeremey and Yumi hook up. I'm not gonna go into detail about how this happened, but it was fast. It is a one-shot, after all, but I feel like it was bit too fast. Then again, there aren't a lot of JeremeyXYumi stories out there, so it's not that big of a deal if perhaps the only one in existence turns out to be too short and rushed. It's more of a minor nitpick, which occasionally happens when you critique stories.

Format

The format's good. That's all I have to say about it, really. It's not bad, but it's nothing to write home about. Then again, formats never really are. You either have a normal, easy to read format, or a jumbled mess like in New Kid on Campus. It's simple, really.

Grammar

The grammar in this story is correct. There was never a single moment where I had to revert to a dumbed-down process of thought to understand was the author was attempting to convey. It's good.

Overall Appeal

This story isn't going to appeal to everyone. It's the nature of these kinds of pairings. I mean, you've got all of the Code Lyoko purists who think that not writing a story with JeremeyXAelita in it is blasphemy, then you've got the weirdos shipping OddXAelita (**They are supposed to be cousins, people! Fake cousins, but cousins nonetheless!**), and then there are people who like to mix it up a little. JeremeyXYumi is a pairing that works surprisingly well. I mean, there was that episode where Yumi got captured by a Guardian and Xana-Yumi attempted to seduce Jeremey, which almost ended up working, so there is something there. Then again, you could use that as an excuse to write a JeremeyXXana story, but that's something I have yet to see. Anyway, this will only appeal to fans of the show who like to read stories with pairings that aren't really expressed in the source material.

Final Verdict

So, after calculating ratings for the elements of Plot, Format, Grammar, and Overall Appeal, and then having those ratings go into a relationship that didn't end well, then having them go into a complete and random relationship and having a little baby rating, I have decided to award this story with a rating of 6/10. It's a good idea for a pairing, but it's rushed, and it doesn't have that overall appeal that most popular stories in the archive. I definitely think that it would've been better if the author had taken the time to develop the story. So, I hope you enjoyed this installment of Story Critic, and I will see you next time.

**Hey guys, I hope you liked it. Please suggest more stories for me to review. Make sure to recommend some medium-length multi-chapter stories, I like critiquing stories that aren't too long but not too short. **


	5. flying star

**Story Critic: Code Lyoko Chapter 5: flying star**

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with another installment of Story Critic! I love doing this because A. It's fun, and B. I can do it fairly quickly once I've read the story I'm critiquing. Also, being a critic is fun because I can not only show authors areas where they might need to improve, but I can also learn to improve my stories as well. Trust me, my stories aren't perfect, and I've never said they were. Also, to the person who defended OXA in a review of chapter 4(They are anonymous due to not having an account.) -I'm sorry, I didn't know OXA meant that much to you. However, as a fellow fan of the show (And an avid one at that. I've seen every episode over nine thousand times) I am allowed to have my own opinion on pairings. And, personally, I don't like JXA or OXA that much. For those of you who have read my Code Lyoko Stories, you know that I prefer to pair Aelita with my OC Graham due to the fact that Graham is based off of me, and I just so happen to be slightly attracted to Aelita. (It's not as creepy as it sounds.) As for Odd and Jeremey, I'm JeremeyXMilly or JeremeyXOC and OddXSamantha all the way. Anyway, I'm sorry I offended you by saying I didn't like OXA. Now I'm moving on. Let's get this show on the road.**

Story: Freedom Doesn't Always Mean Free by flying star (**Nice Grammar in the title, by the way.**)

Alright, this one doesn't revolve around pairings, so there's no way to describe it without delving too deep, so I'm just gonna rip the cover off the plot like a Band-Aid. Let's do this!

Plot

The plot of this story is very simple, but it's drawn out for suspense and shock. In a nutshell, a year after XANA's defeat, Aelita pricks her finger with a needle while sewing a gift for Jeremey…and when she goes to tend to her wound she notices her finger is fine, despite the fact that when she instinctively put her finger in her mouth, like we all do when we cut our fingers, she tasted blood. A little while later she is in Home Ec with Jeremey and she is cutting carrots, and she cuts herself. Again. And Jeremey and she witness her skin rebuilding itself and her wound healing itself. After a quick trip to the factory, they realize that when XANA was destroyed he implanted another virus in Aelita that made her body instantly repair itself upon injury, effectively making her unable to die. After a futile attempt to fix it, Aelita then outlives everyone on the Earth and must bear living forever…with no one to accompany her. It's so sad! I went through 70 boxes of Kleenex trying to read this. It's a tearjerker.

Format

It's a good format. Very easy to read. There are spaces where there should be, and it's overall just a good format.

Grammar

The only bad grammar in this story is in the title. 'Nuff said.

Overall Appeal

This won't appeal to everyone. In fact, it might not even appeal to anyone. Except maybe extreme couponers that need something to make them cry so they can finally use their stash of Kleenex that they've been storing for forty whole years. It makes you cry. This can make someone who's never even heard of the show cry. That's the nature of this kind of depressing story. Anyway, it won't appeal to many people. Just a quick little way to check to see if you are still able to produce tears. Believe it or not, crying is an important function that we need to be able to perform.

Final Verdict

So, after calculating ratings for the elements of Plot, Format, Grammar, and Overall Appeal and then having those ratings become immortal and then having them become increasingly bored until they decided to keep mortally wound each other despite the fact that none of them can die, I still can't decide what to rate this. You see, I can't figure out if I like this story or not. I mean, the format and grammar are good, but that isn't what it takes to make a story enjoyable. It is, however, required to make your story readable, something that SonicNerd has yet to learn. Anyway, since I am so unable to give this a good rating or a bad rating, I have decided to label this story…Unrated. The rating, my readers, is up to you as individuals, because I cannot for the life of me figure out how I feel about this story. I decided to do this story simply because it was requested. So, therefore, you must figure out whether or not you'll like it…by yourself. It's a scary concept, I know, but unless I'm the only one who didn't get the memo, I'm not just here to help you decide whether or not you should read something. I am simply sharing my opinions on stories in the best archive on . So, that's all.

**I hope you enjoyed. Remember to suggest some stories for me to review. I'm still working on the longer stories people requested a while ago, so to those of you who requested Carthage Unleashed and The New Journey…..I'm getting to it. Carthage Unleashed will probably come before The New Journey because The New Journey has like forty-something chapters…and it's not even completed. At least it wasn't the last time I checked. **


	6. notcreativeenoughtomakeone(again)

**Story Critic Code Lyoko Chapter 6: notcreativeenoughtomakeone (again)**

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with yet another chapter of Story Critic! Anyway, you may remember the first installment of this series, where I reviewed As You Wish by notcreativeenoughtomakeone. Well, you may also remember that towards the end of the review I told you guys there was a spinoff titled Human 101. Well, one of my personal friends on , MetroidFANBOY51, send me a pm saying that I should go back and review Human 101. Well, MetroidFANBOY51, as you wish. I hope you enjoy this one, guys. **

Story: Human 101 by notcreativeenoughtomakeone

Alright, if you've read my review of As You Wish, you'll remember I mentioned my favorite OC in the story, Zach, who is basically Xana fused with Ulrich and Yumi's DNA, effectively, Zach is XANA in human form. Well, that was just a side story in As You Wish, but after finishing the story, notcreativeenoughtomakeone decided to make a spinoff that followed that storyline in greater detail. So, let's take a look at this story based on a side-plot inside of another story and see if fleshing out this side story was a good idea.

Plot

So, the plot of the story starts off very similarly to the way Zach was introduced in As You Wish. XANA contacts the Lyoko Warriors and gives them a proposition: XANA will stop trying to take over the world if they give him DNA to fuse with so XANA can become human. However, unlike in As You Wish, where the Lyoko Warrior knew that XANA specifically wanted the DNA of Ulrich and Yumi, XANA avoids offending the group by requesting that they all give him their DNA. XANA then uses Aelita and Ulrich's DNA to fuse with, turning XANA into Danielle, XANA in human form…more specifically, in human female form. Kind of like a Japanese horror flick. Also, instead of like in As You Wish, where XANA chose to become a full-fledged adult, Danielle starts off at the age of 12. Danielle then enrolls at Kadic and rooms with Aelita. Unlike As You Wish, which was more of a drama story, Human 101 is more humorous in tone, however there is some drama here and there. The story has two basic main plotlines. One follows Danielle trying to fit in at Kadic while attempting to learn about human emotions, and the other follows Ulrich and Aelita. Basically, Ulrich, Aelita, and Danielle form a sort of inside joke where Ulrich and Aelita are sort of like parents to Danielle. Soon, their conversations become awkward, and the second storyline focuses on the two's struggle to keep their relationship platonic for the sake of both Jeremey and Yumi. However, they inevitably fail, resulting in drama and tension between Aelita and Yumi. The plot of the story is really good. Just like in As You Wish with Ulrich and Yumi, the relationship between Ulrich and Aelita grows at a natural rate. Also, the storyline following Danielle is anything but short of humor, drama and romance, as there is eventually a storyline featuring a growing relationship between Danielle and Hiroki.

Format

Just like anything else written by notcreativeenoughtomakeone, this story's format is a very good format that is very easy to read.

Grammar

It's good. Not very many mistakes. Very simple.

Overall Appeal

Unlike As You Wish, which was more geared towards fans of drama and angst, Human 101 contains a little something for everyone. There's humor, romance, drama, and there's even some action towards the end. Overall, this spinoff can appeal to a broader audience than its predecessor, which is a rare thing for spinoffs. In fact, I read this before I read As You Wish, and I still enjoyed it enough to go back and read the original. However, I still enjoy Human 101 more, mainly because I like humor and romance, although I also like stories with some drama and action from time to time.

Final Verdict

So, after calculating ratings for the elements of Plot, Format, Grammar, and Overall Appeal, and then having those ratings fuse with my DNA to create the ultimate human being, I decided to award Human 101 with a rating of 10/10. However, I soon realized that, this being my single favorite story in the archive, I realized that it'd be a bit biased if I gave it the highest rating, so I've decided to label this story as unrated, but unlike the story in chapter 5, this story is also gonna get my brand new "Author's Choice" rating. From now on, if I come to the conclusion that a story should be rated 10/10, I will automatically mark it unrated and give it the Author's Choice rating. Every story with this rating will be among my favorite stories in the archive. As for you, you'll have to read the story for yourself and form your own opinion and rating. Don't like it? Well, you wouldn't like it if I gave stories a 10/10, so either way, you'll be upset.

**I hope you enjoyed this, guys. Please request more stories! It's necessary for this story to continue. **


	7. 1upDawg

**Story Critic: Code Lyoko Chapter 7: 1upDawg**

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back, with another chapter of Story Critic! I'd just like to thank everyone for their requests and support, I love critiquing stories. Anyway, let's jam! (I love Cowboy Bebop!)**

Story: In Darkest Night by 1upDawg

So, this story's a little…unconventional. Basically, it's a crossover between Code Lyoko and…wait for it…the new horror game people can't stop flapping their jaws about…Five Nights at Freddy's. Yeah…let's get this over with…

Plot

Okay, so the plot of this one-shot is very simple. Basically, a new videogame has come out, and Odd wants to buy it, but he has no money, so he asks Ulrich to lend him some, but Ulrich, who has learned over time that Odd will never pay him back no matter how many times he promises he will, refuses and tells Odd to get a job. At first Odd is disgusted at the idea of actually DOING SOMETHING to earn money, but then Ulrich gives him the idea to work the night shift somewhere. And he finds a job just like this…at Freddy Fazbear's pizza shop…yeah…so anyway, when he tells his friends, they decided to accompany him on his first night to make sure he doesn't screw anything up…yeah…I can already see where this is going…so, after some fake jump scares provided by the other members of Team Lyoko, XANA decides to take control of the animatronic characters inside the pizzeria, and then…yeah, I didn't even bother to read the rest, because I knew exactly what was going to happen…the gang was going to go through an experience similar to the one millions of gamers had already experienced by, y'know, playing the actual game in REAL LIFE instead of reading about a group of fictional characters having the experience. This is the kind of story you see all the time, where an author decides to try and cash in on some popular indie game to grow awareness for their profile, when they could do the exact same thing by, y'know, WRITING QUALITY STORIES WITH ORIGINAL IDEAS BEHIND THEM, AND UPLOADING THEM TO ARCHIVES THAT ACTUALLY HAVE A REASON TO EXIST ON THE SITE? Let's move on.

Format

I'm not even gonna bother with this. The only reason I even examine the format is because sometimes stories have a really bad one, like in the story that has become the bane of my very existence, NEW KID ON CAMPUS. The only complaint I have is a very minor nitpick, in that the story begins with a line of dialogue, when we have no idea who is speaking. Sure, there's nothing wrong with this, but I for one have never really found it a viable way to start a story. Of course, this is a minor nitpick. The thing I have the most problems with, is well, the plot. Or lack thereof. The only original thing is this story is the way Odd gets the job. Other than that, the story is a retelling of the game with Code Lyoko characters. Then again, we're not talking about the plot anymore, so let's move on.

Grammar

It's good. The grammar is freaking good, okay? It's a shame the plot isn't good, but the grammar is good, so at least the story is readable. But that's the problem, there's no reason to read it, so it be readable doesn't make any difference. It's still an indie game fanfiction. I still can't believe that this story exists.

Overall Appeal

This story is about one of the most popular horror games of 2014. So obviously this would appeal to fans of Five Nights at Freddy's, right? Well, there's one problem. Pretty much 99.9% of the fans of the game are too busy playing the ACTUAL GAME to read a fanfiction story based on it. So, obviously, no one who plays the game is going to read this, so maybe the author included something for people for read fanfiction in their spare time, right? No. This fanfiction is such a carbon copy of what happens in the game that it might as well just be about Odd sitting on his computer playing the game. There's a reason that people make horror games-it's because people enjoy experiencing horror, and most of the games take place in first person, so that your brain eventually believes that you are the one that is having the experience, and not the character you're playing as. Taking that experience and turning into a fanfiction just doesn't work. You can't take an experience that is scary because we believe we're the ones experiencing it and then transplant it into a story about fictional characters and then expect it to be the same. Horror games are scary because they take place in first person, so the jump scares affect us more than they would if we were reading about a fictional character experiencing the same jump scare. This won't appeal to anyone. Except for people who can't afford to buy the actual game and experience it for themselves.

Final Verdict

Okay, so, after calculating ratings for the elements of Plot, Format, Grammar, and Overall Appeal, and then having those ratings play Five Nights at Freddy's and get scared so much that they turned into a former shell of themselves, I have decided to, for the third chapter in a row, label this story…unrated. Why? Well, it's because of you. You people out there who requested this. Quite a few people requested this, most of them sent me a pm, but one person requested it in a review, and that's why I decided to do this chapter, because someone actually decided to not send me a pm and request it via review like I ask at the end of every chapter. Anyway, there are some people that enjoyed this, so giving it a 1/10 like I was going to would upset some people, especially the author. Speaking of which, that brings me to my second point. I didn't wanna give this a low rating because of the author. The author is, from what I can tell, a great author, it's just that this particular story is not very good, in my opinion. So, now that you all know how I FEEL about it, you'll have to decide how YOU feel about it. So, with that said, I wish you good luck in your future stories, 1upDawg, and I hope you don't take this review the wrong way. If you're actually reading this, so far the only author who's even been aware that I've reviewed one of their stories was SonicNerd, and as you can tell by his review of the particular chapter in which I reviewed his story, he was not very pleased. So, with that, I bid farewell.

**So, that's it for this chapter, please request more stories in the review section. **

not talking about t tn again, we' the way Odd gets the job. Other than that, the story is a retelling of the game with Code L


End file.
